Just Friends
by msfluffysmut88
Summary: Amy gets drunk at a party and confesses her crush on Rory. But she's so drunk, Rory wonders if her confession can be taken seriously. What's worst is how hard she's flirting with him. She isn't at all shy about what it is she wants from him. Rory wrestles with his continence as he decides whether or not it's appropriate to take the bait Amy so willingly throws his way. (Rom-Com)
1. Chapter 1

_Why am I here? _Rory thought to himself as he looked around at all the drunk and disorderly conduct happening around him. Then he saw Amy from across the room and remembered why he'd come to this crazy house party in the first place.

No one cared to ask if he was underage and most people he saw drinking were kids from school and he knew for a fact that they weren't supposed to be drinking. He was apprehensive about picking up a drink himself since he wouldn't be 18 til next year. But he figured one beer wouldn't hurt too much. Rory basically held the same beer all night so no one would bother him about not drinking. He didn't much care for the pounding music and drinking games at these sorts of parties.

Unlike Rory, Amy was very much in her element. She was always the life of the party and got the dancing started. Amy was also the one who got the shot glasses out first. Rory would have left the party a lot sooner if it hadn't been for Amy being there. He figured every party needs a wallflower and managed to lie low until the party goers either hit the road or hit pavement. It was around 3 in the morning and Rory slowly walked over the sea of passed out inebriated teenages littered on Jeff's livingroom floor.

Rory walked down to the end of the hall to the spare bedroom and found Amy sitting alone on the couch. "Hey" Rory smiled and sat down beside her. She was on either her 6th or 8th drink. Amy couldn't remember.

"Hey" Amy smiled back and cuddled close to him on the couch. Rory slowly put his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Rory could clearly see how drunk she was.

"Oh, I'm great" Amy smiled. "How are you?"

"Umm. I'm alright." Rory shrugged.

"So you had fun?" Amy rested her head on Rory's chest.

"Well, these parties aren't exactly my thing really." Rory felt Amy's hand touch his thigh as he watched Amy's sleeve and bra strap slip down her shoulder. He looked away and took a deep breath noticing his sudden impulse to touch every inch of her bare skin. She crossed her legs and her short skirt hiked up a little more as she did so.

"Mmm.. I'm so drunk" Amy chuckled playfully and Rory could feel Amy's hand moving further up his thigh.

Rory looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:30 in the morning and a feeling of impending doom swept over him as the worst thoughts imaginable went through his head. _She's obviously flirting. _Rory thought. _And she's obviously drunk. _Rory wrestled with his thoughts. He almost wished he could be that kind of guy. Someone who wouldn't be wracked with guilt about trying to have his way with her. _Everybody's sleeping, it would be so easy. _Rory thought.

Amy could feel Rory's breathing growing a bit labored. She knew how shy he was. Slowly she moved her hand up and down his leg as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "We're all alone". She wanted him to so much. She wanted him to give in but he's too good. _I shouldn't have gotten so drunk. He'll never go for this now. _The more sober part of Amy found her voice through the much louder drunk voice yelling in her head that told her to be as shameless as possible.

"Rory?" Amy asked softly. "Have you had any drinks or anything?" She wanted him to say yes as a feeble attempt to make things seem better. As if it would be more fair if they were both drunk.

"No, I haven't" Rory was honest even though he wished he could have lied to make it seem less one sided. "I mean, had half a beer. I'm completely sober actually." Rory sighed. "I did have a guy offer me some cocaine earlier but I respectfully declined." Rory said it like a joke but that really had happened.

"Yeah, I was like, 'who invited the coke dealer?' Crazy!" Amy laughed. "You should have said yes."

"I don't really think crack addiction is my kind of thing." Rory joked back.

"You're such a square" Amy joked.

"Sorry I'm not hardcore enough for you." Rory smiled as he began to feel comfortable with Amy's head resting on his shoulder. He slowly ran his fingers up her back and touched her bare shoulder.

"No, I like the way you are, Rory" Amy smiled. "You're too sweet." Amy squeezed Rory's thigh with one hand and ruffled his unkempt dirty blonde hair in the other. Amy wanted him so much. She almost wished he wasn't so sweet so he could just pounce on her like she wanted him to. He was far too good at fighting temptation. Amy leaned back and rested her head on the armrest of the sofa while she stretched out her legs and rested them on Rory's lap.

Rory found his hands touching her legs. _God, she's so soft. _Rory tried not to listen to his thoughts as his fingertips lightly grazed her thighs. Amy propped herself up by her elbows but kept her legs on Rory's lap. Rory noticed her looking at his hands resting on her legs and he started to move his hands away.

"Wait." Amy took his hands in hers. "Why did you stop." She guided his hands back to her thighs.

"You've been drinking a lot, haven't you?" Rory asked with a soft but worried look in his eyes.

"Ok, so what?" Amy sat up more so she was sitting on Rory's nap as she continued to guide his hands up her thigh till he was touching the edge of her dangerously short skirt with his fingertips. "Come on, Rory." She chuckled flirtatiously. "I'm trying to have some fun with you."

Rory let out a nervous breath as he fought an erection while Amy sat on his lap just begging him to touch her. He didn't want to blow his chances with her. They had a good thing going so far. They'd been best friends since they were kids and he didn't want to lose her trust. What if he made a move when it was just the drinks talking? He could never live with the guilt of hurting her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on." Amy rocked slowly back and forth on his lap. She could feel him as she grinded on him. "Don't be so hard on me. I mean, don't be so hard on yourself." She chuckled.

"Haha, you're really funny." Rory was now fully aware that Amy could feel his erection as she continued to give him a little lap dance. Amy turned around to face him and straddled him. She now sat with her legs dangerously open on him lap and he could see her little white panties peeking from underneath her skirt.

Amy put her arms around Rory's shoulders and began to massage them. "You're always so damn tense, Rory." She kissed him softly. "Seriously as a friend, I want to do this for you. I've been thinking about you for so long."

"Really?" Rory was surprised. "Now I know you're definitely drunk."

"Hey!" Amy looked a little pouty. "Are you saying I'm a liar?" Amy put her hands on Rory's chest and began playing with his buttons. "I'm serious, Rory. You don't know how happy I was when I found out you weren't gay."

"What? Did you think I was..?" Rory was surprised again.

"Sorry" Amy whispered with a smile looking a little tipsy. "You're so cute" She chuckled as she leaned in and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Rory felt her parting his lips open with her tongue. He felt his body melting and just let it happen. She was amazing. She knew how to use her tongue. Rory had never been kissed before and he hadn't expected it to be like this. Amy was grinding on him slowly as they kissed and Rory found himself moving his hands up her thighs and under her skirt.

Amy chuckled flirtatiously. "See, I knew you'd like this." Amy began to remove her top.

"Wait, Amy!" Rory stopped her. "What if someone sees you?"

"Let them see me. I don't care" Amy laughed and kissed him again.

"I.." Rory tried to speak between kisses as Amy took her shirt off. "I care.." Rory was temporarily distracted by Amy in nothing but a bra and a short skirt. "I care if someone sees you. There's idiot drunks sleeping outside that door." Rory signals to the open door of the bedroom.

"Fine!" Amy stood up. "I'll lock the door" Amy walked looking rather tipsy up to the door and slammed it shut. "Ssshh! Oops. So loud" Amy whispered and chuckled. "Wow, ok.." She stumbled back and sat on the edge of the bed and signaled Rory to come to her. "I forgot how drunk I was until I stood up."

Rory stood up and closed the blinds to the windows before sitting beside her in bed.

"Still afraid someone will see us? You're not embarrassed to be seen with me, are you?" Amy smiled as she kissed him again.

"No, I'd love to be seen with you." Rory chuckled. "I just don't think you'd want people to see you with me."

"Oh.." Amy smiled. "Lay down, silly" She slowly pushed him down on the bed and took off her bra to finally show him her breasts. Rory smiled and blushed at the sight of Amy almost completely undress on top of him. He ran his hands up her stomach and kissed her as he touched her breasts for the first time. They were modestly sized but just the right size for a good handfull.

"Amy, you're so beautiful" Rory whispered as he watched Amy stand up and unbutton her skirt.

"Oh, shut up" Amy let her skirt fall to her ankles and she climbed over him to the other side of the bed. She was lying beside him in nothing but a pair of lace white panties. "Have you ever done this before?" Amy smiled.

"No" Rory swallowed a bit nervously. "Have you?"

"If I said yes would you hate me?" Amy arched her back as she began to slip off her panties.

"No" Rory answered as he saw Amy lying naked beside him. It's true he didn't hate her for it but he got this strange jealous feeling that someone else had felt her touch before. As if he were somehow any more deserving than the last guy she slept with. Why should he feel any sense of entitlement? Amy didn't belong to him and he was quite certain she never would. If anything, he belonged to her.

Amy kissed him and guided him to move on top of her. Rory could feel her unbuttoning his trousers without needing to stop once to look at what she was doing. She had him down to nothing but his pants in seconds. "How often have you done this?" Rory sounded winded.

Amy bit her lip. She didn't want to seem as suddenly self-conscious as she felt. She really liked Rory but she knew she wasn't any good for him. If she could at least have this one moment to feel him inside of her. Amy knew Rory deserved something better as his first time but she was selfish and she wanted him first. Amy was waiting for him to say something. She knew she looked like a drunken whore and she hated herself for it. "If I told you how many times I've done this then you'd really hate me. Now please stop talking and just fuck me, Rory"

"Amy, you know I could never hate you, right?" Rory smiled at her and Amy felt suddenly flushed and nervous. He was so sweet and it was so disarming. Amy had been naked in front of her fair share of boys before but she'd never felt so naked before in her life. Quickly she started taking off his pants. Both for her own amusement and also to level the playing field. Now that they were both naked Amy felt a little less vulnerable. Rory went in and kissed her first this time. He'd gotten over his initial fear of her being too drunk to consent. As slippery a slope as that was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy, I love you" Rory said it so easily. Amy knew what a terrible liar he was. That made the ease with which he professed his love all the more terrifying.

Rory was also surprised by how easily he'd said it. He'd only been holding those three words in for 10 years. Rory kissed her as he moved his hands over her body. Amy wrapped her long legs around him and smiled.

"I love you too, Rory" Amy wanted him to know it was true. Rory knew what a good liar she was. She bucked her hips up as a signal for him to push back. Slowly he pushed himself inside her. Amy closed her eyes and smiled. She looked so content and serine while Rory on the other hand started breathing heavy and his eyes were wide open in amazement. Amy moaned quietly as she put her arms around him and brought him down to kiss her.

Rory moved inside her very carefully. Partly from inexperience but also from fear that he might cum inside her at any moment and ruin the whole experience too quickly. All the times Rory had dreamt about fucking her and now it was actually happening. It would have been perfect if she wasn't drunk.

Amy chuckled noticing Rory meticulously calculating every move he made. "Don't be afraid. You're not going to hurt me or anything"

"Sorry, I'm still new at this." Rory smiled and kissed her again as he cupped her breasts in his hands. He kissed her down her neck as he started moving faster. He started kissing her breasts and Amy arched her back as she felt his tongue toying with her. It was making her so wet.

Rory could feel her tightening up around his cock as he played with her nipples. "Oh wow, you really like that, huh?"

"Yeah" Amy chuckled and blushed.

She looked so beautiful lying beneath him and it felt so good inside her Rory couldn't contain himself much longer. "I'm going to..." Rory felt too out of breath to speak.

"Cum inside me" Amy whispered.

As if it had been on her command; Rory came inside her. He rolled off her and laid beside her trying to catch his breath. He looked over to see Amy smiling. "Amy?" He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Uhmm" Amy acknowledged him with a sleepy, contented sigh.

"Did you... finish?" Rory wondered even though she looked more than satisfied.

"Are you worried I didn't enjoy myself because I definitely did. I mean, you finished so my work here is done." Amy yawned and stretched as she cuddled up next to him.

"You can't be the only one doing the work, right?" Rory wanted to make her cum. He wasn't going to leave her without making her climax. "I couldn't live with myself if I just left you... unfinished." He explained.

"You really think you can finish me off, Rory?" Amy sounded like she was daring him. "It's a bit different for girls. To be honest..." Amy leaned in and whispered "..I only really orgasm when I do it myself. You know what I mean?"

"Let me try." Rory ran his fingers down her stomach and stopped right past her navel.

"Really?" Amy watched as Rory moved his hand between her legs and started slowly massaging her clit. "I thought you said you'd never done this before" Amy bit her lip as she began to arch her back.

"I haven't but that doesn't mean I don't understand how a cliterus works." Rory smiled as he watched Amy's chest begin to heave up and down. He could feel her getting wet.

"It that what they've been teaching you in nursing school?" Amy joked through short breaths.

"Yeah, clitoral stimulation is right there next to CPR in the textbooks." Rory joked.

Amy laughed as she moaned with pleasure. Rory started to move faster causing Amy's cries to grow louder and louder. "Sshh. You'll wake everyone up" Rory whispered as he put his free hand over her mouth while the other one made her orgasm. Rory felt his hand get soaked as Amy let out a deep groan and dug her fingernails into Rory's arm. "Sorry" Rory whispered as he uncovered Amy's mouth.

"No, don't be sorry" Amy chuckled a little embarrassed by how she'd wet the bed with her cum. "But we should get out of here before Jeff figures out who ruined the sheets in the guest room." They chuckled giddily as they put their clothes back on like they were little kids at a sleepover. Like how they used to be when they were 7.

Rory went to the bathroom at the end of the hall to wash his hands. Amy leaned up against the doorframe for support but she crossed her arms to make it seem like she meant to do that. "So you driving me home? If it's no trouble, I mean." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, sure. It's no trouble. What are friends for?" Rory smiled as he dried off his hands on a towel hanging by the shower.

"Friends are for clitoral stimulation, apparently." Amy laughed.

"Ssshh" Rory looked around.

"Don't get all coy now." Amy bopped him on the nose with her pointer finger. "Besides, there's no one else here" Amy had hardly finished her sentence when a guy in a vomit covered shirt came out from behind the shower curtain.

"Whaaaaat?!" He said as he stumbled out of the bathtub. It was a boy from school they didn't know too well.

"Umm are you ok..." Rory couldn't remember his name.

"Scott" he replied. "And I'm fine, mate. Totally fine!"

"Are you sure? You look like you've been sick" Rory looked at the vomit on his shirt as if it didn't faze him while Amy on the other hand was holding back gags. A little vomit doesn't really faze someone after nursing school.

"You mean this?" Scott pointed at the vomit on his shirt. "No, mate! This isn't mine"

"So... you're ok right?" Rory had to make sure he was fine before he left.

"Man, just go. I'm perfectly fine." Scott smiled and looked at Amy. "Besides, I heard her say she wanted you stimulate her clit so you should definitely get on that."

"He's already been on that. That's why he's in here washing his hands." Amy laughed as she watched Rory's face flush.

"Whaaaat!?" Scott exclaimed again.

"She's obviously really drunk so we have to go." Rory took Amy by the arm and quickly took her downstairs. "You can't go around telling everybody, Amy" Rory whispered as they walked out the front door of the house and back to his car.

"I'm sorry, I'm drunk" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Rory suddenly felt this strange guilty feeling at the pit of his stomach. He wondered if he'd just made a huge mistake. What would Amy think of him when she sobered up?


	4. Chapter 4

Rory spent the next day wondering if he'd just destroyed a perfectly good friendship. Or worse, he wondered if Amy remembered any of it. Had he really been that guy? Had he really been the sort of person to take advantage of a drunk girl? Rory's stomach turned at the thought. He went through it in his head over and over, analyzing every single move he'd made and every word she'd said.

He decided to call her in hopes that it would clear his head. "Hi, Amy... How are you feeling?" He didn't want to sound too worried or not worried enough. He didn't know what he ought to really say or how.

"Ugh! I feel like shit" Amy answered sounding very groggy and hung over.

"Great.." Rory whispered wondering if she was resenting him already.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked equally worried that Rory saw last night as a terrible mistake. Her mind raced with all the horrible things Rory could be thinking of her. She wanted him so much it frightened her. She'd started out just doing it for the fun of it. But the more she thought about how good it felt to have him inside her; the more she couldn't help feeling like she was falling in love. Love was a scary thing for Amy to contemplate. The word carried far too much weight and she could feel it sinking down like heavy stones to the pit of her stomach.

"I'm ok" is all Rory replied with making Amy grind her teeth in frustration. She's known Rory all her life and she knows him well enough to know how passive aggressive he can be.

"Is that a good ok or a bad ok?" Amy asked.

"Can you come over?" Rory asked.

"When?" Amy wanted to jump up right then and there and run to his house but she wasn't about to show it.

"Could you come now?" Rory's voice was low and quiet and it drove Amy mad with worry.

"Yeah, sure" Amy drove over to his place and her worry increased to the point that she could feel her heart race in her chest. What if he wanted her over in person because he didn't want to break any bad news over the phone?

Rory wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for the way things happened and how he understood if she never wanted to see him again. He just needed to see her in person. Especially if this was going to be the last time they spoke. Rory stood at the front porch and watched as Amy pulled up and got out of the car. "Amy, I..." Rory gets cut off.

"Wait, before you say anything I have to tell you that I love you ok?" Amy sounded slightly angry even though she was confessing her love. "So, think whatever you want of me but understand that I did what I wanted to do."

"I was worried what you'd think of me" Rory half smiled realizing that although Amy was acting defensive she had said she loved him.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. Rory, I want you to take me out to dinner sometime." Amy put her hands on her hips. "And for the record, I'm not the kind of girl that fucks on the first date" She winked making Rory smile. It was a relief since he'd looked so sad and scared not more than 5 seconds ago.

"So... this is a date?" Rory asked wanting to make sure they had officially jumped over the 'just friends' line into boyfriend and girlfriend territory.

"Yes!" Amy nudged him. "And don't think just because we've been best friends since I was 7 that you're allowed to get lazy. I demand to be shown a good time." She joked.

"We've only been dating for 5 seconds and you're already nagging me with demands." Rory smiled at the ground as he joked with her. Saying 'we're dating' out loud felt so good.

"I demand you kiss me" Amy took him by the shirt collar and kissed him as they stood on the front porch.

"Oh my god!" A familiar voice interrupted them. "It's finally happening! I knew it would but you had me worried for a minute there."

"Hi, Mels" Both Rory and Amy waved at their friend as she started walking up to them.

"Congratulations, you two!" Melody put her arms around her parents shoulders and hugged them tight. "So how did it finally happen?"

"Umm..." Rory looked at Amy a little embarrassed.

"We sort of got drunk and hooked up at Jeff's party last night." Amy admitted with a shy smile on her face.

"Eeww! That's not romantic at all. I'm so disappointed in you!" Mels ran up to Rory's front door. "Does Brian know? He's going to love this." Melody opened the front door and started walking in. Amy and Rory ran in behind her.

"Whoa, wait. You're just going to tell him I'm dating Amy right? You're not going to mention the part where we got drunk and slept together at a party full of underaged teenagers are you?"

"Rory, you honestly think I would do something so reckless?" Mels gasped with a mockingly shocked expression.

"You stole a bus" Rory gave her a look.

"You're a nice guy, Rory. But you're incredibly good at holding a grudge." Melody smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ahem" A voice by the kitchen door made the trio spin around. "So that's why you came home so late last night." Brian sipped his tea.

"Dad! How long were you standing there?!" Rory turned red.

"Whole time. Heard the whole thing" Brian couldn't help but chuckle at his son's open mouthed expression.

"Oops" Amy looked up at the ceiling embarrassed.

"I should ground you for drinking underaged." Brian shot him a stern look. "So after your date's over you're coming straight home. Understood" Brian couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

"Yes, sir. Completely and totally understood. It will never happen again." Rory smiled realizing he wasn't in trouble. Brian went upstairs leaving the kids alone in the living room.

"What do you mean by 'It will never happen again'?" Amy whispered to Rory.

"I meant the drinking, Amy. Not... the other stuff" Rory whispered back a little uncomfortable by Mels presence.

"Oh, sorry. Mummy and Daddy are talking grown up stuff. I'll be in the kitchen" Melody walked off with a giddy smile on her face.

Rory put his hands around Amy's waist. "So now that we're alone.." He leaned in and gave her a surprisingly passionate kiss. He noticed the pleasantly surprised smile on Amy's face. "And I guess I don't have to tell you there's more where that came from" He added with an uncharacteristically mischievous smile.

Amy chuckled "Who are you and what have you done to Rory Williams?"


End file.
